


Lovers in the Night

by caradoxing (saunteredvaguelydownward)



Category: Cyrano de Bergerac - Edmond Rostand
Genre: Multi, but not as embarassing as the fact that there's only like a dozen fics in the cyrano tag, love these poly nerds, posting this because it's my duty to add to the pile, this is so embarassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteredvaguelydownward/pseuds/caradoxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hesitant to admit it, he thinks that maybe he too had fallen for Cyrano."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers in the Night

Under the faint light of the moon, she kisses him, this fumbling man who was so eager in his love that he never knows quite how to put it into words. Roxane does not need him to wrap his words in poetry to know what honesty would lay behind them. She embraces him deeply, pouring her love into him like water held back too long by a single, solitary dam. When their mouths part, she smiles genuinely, giddy in a way she had forgotten was possible.

She rests on the balcony, staring down, still waiting for the other figure to climb his way into her arms as Christian had done. She would be a fool not to have known whose words spilled from Christian’s mouth. Not to recognize the quiet syllables that had been the music of her life.

When he does not come of his own will, she calls to him. Of all the certainties in her life, she knows above all else that he will come when she calls. 

When he does come, she kisses him too but it is quieter. A small thing given passed in the dark but not without meaning. Even Christian can feel the weight of it. It is the kiss, he knows, of reassurance. That this love she holds for Christian now does not lessen her love for him any.

A small smile creeps across Cyrano’s lips. It too is different from the wide grin he so often wore. In his happiness, his joy that he too could be loved, he finds himself kissing Christian. He cannot help but wonder, what it is that this other man holds that would draw Roxane’s attention. Then again, he wonders too what it is about himself that does the same.

(In his confusion, a strange feeling settles in Christian’s heart. Later, he would name it bliss. Later, he would name it peace.)

Later, they lay in the darkness, the three of them. Roxane lays between them like a bridge, the tie that binds them together. It does not bother Christian that she loves Cyrano too. She was a woman of great love and tenderness, it would be selfish of him to try to claim it all for himself. 

It would be folly to think that a heart so full, so bursting, could be given to only one.

(He had, after all, listened to the other man’s words. Hesitant to admit it, he thinks that maybe he too had fallen for Cyrano, had some part of him that wished to hear himself talked about with such passion and light. Wished to hear himself talked about with such a voice.)

All the same, he feels small next to them. 

These two souls, too large for this world. A part of him worries, that they together comprise two halves of one transcendent whole, that there is no place for him here. What use would two such beings have of him? But perhaps, he thinks, that is the point. Perhaps he is the final piece, the humanity to ground these two divine souls.

There are no secrets between men and the night. In the darkness, he admits that he loves them, with what his meager heart can bear. He loves them both, wholly and absolutely.  


They are, the three of them at each others sides, one whole. One spirit together. A singular monument to love and compassion.


End file.
